paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infiniti
Infiniti is Takotas Sister, she is very energetic and loving towards her brothers. Infiniti was created and is owned byTakota95 crush Infiniti when sneaking into a Starfleet base meets and falls in love with Jean Luck Picard. They would both fall in love and have four cute Puppies then move to Corlan a Colony created by Trussian and Starfleet. BIO Infiniti is Takotas sister who is two years younger them him and she is also a Christian like her two brothers. She was born into the same situation as Takota and Jo, her parents were not able to give good enough care so she was adopted into the same family with Takota, while Jo was Adopted into a different home and Family. Infiniti like her a brother and sister recived a very excellent education and a loving home. As the years went by she had a good life with here brother always there protecting and spoiling her. Later when her brother built the Trussian United Union Infiniti received her own Estate within T-City. She even Received 50,000 body guards and 50,000 servants to protect and take care of her with direct orders from here brother. This is because Takota is very Protective of her as she is his only sister. Takota is so Protective in Fact she has not left the walls of T-City for two years, she is constanly watched and looked after. This drives her crazy as she knows Takota means well, so she has taken to sometimes sneaking out at night and away from here escort when she can, although Takota always find, lectures and makes return to here estate. Takota truly loves her and would do anything to protect her. Personality Infiniti has really has two sides to her personality. She has her good side and her bad side with her temperament which can shift easily from good to bad like Takota but not joy. When she is on her good side she is great to be around. Infiniti also acts like a teenager with the typical texting and love for clothes and fashion. Some of here favorite things to do is go out and wear her scarfs and hanging with her brothers or friends. Infiniti also loves Christian music, the color purple, soccer and playing with her animals in her Estate gardens. She is very sweat and kind when she is in a good mood, but when she flares up she becomes quite vicious and brutal. It at times can become uncontrollable, but Takota and Jo are the only ones who can calm her down. Infiniti is also the rebellious one out of her siblings as Jo is more hyper and Takota is the strict one of the bunch. Appearance Infiniti is a mixed breed, but unlike her brothers she is of two other different breeds. Infiniti is part Husky and part pittbull. She has the head of a husky and the Body of a Pittbull. She has beautiful soft winter white fur and bright purple eyes, as well as a purple scarf around her neck that is laced with portion of gold and diamonds. There is also a dagger and purple light saber concealed with in her scarf because her brother wants her to be able to defend herself. She also has Purple earings. Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females